First Snow (Side Story)
by kaiko94
Summary: HunKai Fanfic for Event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE. Side Story dari ff Miracle in December. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya EXO- First Snow. ada balasan review ff Miracle in December juga.


**First Snow**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Xi Lu Han, Krystal Jung

Pair: HunKai, Slight!HunStal, LuMin

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, 'lil bit Angst

**Author's note: **Ini fanfic Side Story dari fanfic ku sebelumnya yang berjudul "Miracle in December". Kalo Miracle in December itu dari Sehun side, kalo yang ini dari Jongin side-nya. Terinspirasi dari lagunya EXO-First Snow. Fanfic ini untuk event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE :D. oh iya, yang di-**Bold** itu flashback ya :)

Happy reading~

* * *

"Sedang apa, Jongin-ah?" Seorang pemuda berpipi tembam bertanya pada pemuda lain yang sedang berdiri di beranda apartemennya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sana disaat udara benar-benar dingin seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya memandang salju yang turun." Pemuda yang di panggil Jongin itu menyahut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Minseok menatap ke depan. Benar saja. Butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit. Memenuhi jalanan juga pohon-pohon di bawah sana, bahkan ada beberapa yang masuk ke berandanya. Seketika itu juga senyumnya merekah dan matanya berbinar. "Salju pertama sudah turun, ya?"

Jongin hanya bergumam membenarkan. Tampaknya ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol. Baginya, salju di depan sana lebih menarik dibanding apapun. Sampai-sampai ia lupa jika orang yang diacuhkannya ini adalah orang yang telah berbaik hati menampungnya di negara asing ini selama hampir satu minggu.

Bayangkan saja, dengan hanya bermodalkan uang tabungannya, Jongin nekat membeli tiket pesawat tujuan Beijing, China, hanya untuk menjauh dari pemuda 'itu' setelah menghilang hampir dua minggu. Ya, pemuda 'itu' adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang berstatus sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam. Jongin tidak mahir bahasa Mandarin. Ia juga buta arah di kota ini. Untung saja ia ingat bahwa sepupunya—Kim Minseok—tinggal di China. Jadilah ia menghubungi pria mungil itu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Luhan. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Minseok menepuk bahu Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Hyung. Gomawo." Jongin menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Mencoba tersenyum yang malah membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau sangat menakutkan, kau tahu?" Gurau pemuda itu. Ia terkikik geli melihat Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jongin itu walaupun sering bilang bahwa ia manly, tapi kelakuannya sangat lucu dan imut seperti anak kecil. Ia jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Baiklah, Saengie~. Maafkan Hyung, ne?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia masih memperhatikan Minseok yang berlalu menuju pintu apartemennya. Baru beberapa langkah, pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu kembali berbalik.

"Ah ya, Jongin-ah, jangan berdiri di sana terlalu lama. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

**'****Jangan berdiri di sini terlalu lama. Nanti kau sakit.'**

Deg!

Suara Sehun terngiang di pikirannya. Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Apa Sehun juga memikirkan dirinya di sana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Minseok sudah pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

* * *

Jongin terdiam menatap ponsel baru di tangannya. Ponsel baru karena yang lama hilang saat ia masih di Seoul. Manik cokelatnya menatap deretan angka yang tertera di layar. Deretan angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Itu nomor Sehun. Jongin sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus menghubungi Sehun atau tidak.

Berada jauh dari Sehun membuatnya benar-benar merasa kesepian, walaupun ada Minseok dan Luhan—kekasih Minseok—yang biasa menemaninya di sini. Luhan dan Minseok memang sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Kata Luhan, di negara China sudah banyak orang yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Tidak seperti di Korea sana.

**"****Would you be my girl?" Sehun berlutut di depan gadis cantik bernama Krystal. Ia menyodorkan bunga pada gadis yang merupakan hobbae-nya itu dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.**

**Mereka bertiga—Sehun, Krystal dan Jongin—sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman kota. Sore ini sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Ditemani oleh warna cokelat dari daun-daun yang berguguran serta angin musim gugur yang tidak sehangat beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap ke bangunan kuno di depan mereka. Dan saat itulah Sehun memulai aksi mari-menjadikan-Krystal-kekasihnya.**

**Dua pasang mata terbelalak menatap Sehun, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan. Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, Sehun pun berdehem sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup. "Bagaimana?"**

**Krystal mengedip-kedipkan matanya sebelum menjawab dengan tergagap, "A-aku... aku..."**

**'****Kumohon jangan. Jangan bilang iya, jebal.' Jongin berdo'a dalam hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca.**

**"****Aku... mau, Oppa."**

**Deg!**

**Hancur sudah harapan Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya sesak menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu berpelukan di hadapannya. Ia memang tidak pernah berharap jika Sehun dan dirinya akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin jika gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sehun bukan Krystal, ia masih bisa berlapang dada menerimanya. Tapi, ini Krystal. Adik sepupu Jongin. Bagaimana bisa?**

Jongin meremas dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasa sakit ketika kejadian itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya masih tersisa bahkan setelah tiga minggu ini ia menghindari semua hal yang akan mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Salahkan saja otaknya yang masih menyimpan semua kenangan-kenangan mereka. Dan salahkan juga hati kecilnya yang masih mencintai pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu hingga saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, itulah alasan Jongin menyukai salju. Karena salju mengingatkannya pada kulit Sehun yang putih.

Dilemparnya ponsel berwarna putih itu ke kasurnya yang sebenarnya adalah kasur Minseok. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi Sehun saat ini. Mungkin Sehun sedang bersama Krystal. Mungkin ia tidak mencari Jongin karena sudah memiliki Krystal di sisinya. Begitulah pemikiran Jongin. Yang tentunya kita tahu bahwa itu salah, bukan?

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah walaupun ia tidak melakukan apapun seharian ini. Mungkin tidur sejenak dapat merefresh tubuh dan pikirannya.

* * *

"Berhenti menggangguku, Lu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak?"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Seokkie~. Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

"Yak! Aiissh! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau!"

Suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari dapur membuat pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas itu terganggu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu bangun dan berjalan ke dapur dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Hyung~"

Minseok melepas paksa pelukan Luhan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menatap pintu dapur dan melihat Jongin di sana dengan mata setengah terpejam serta tangan yang mengucek-kucek sebelah matanya. "Kau sudah bangun, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengusap matanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Cuci mukamu, lalu kembali ke sini. Kita makan malam bersama, arra?" Kata Minseok dengan lembut.

"Eum. Arraseo, Hyung." Jongin segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Saat ia kembali, ia menatap meja makan dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tidak? Di meja makan itu sudah tersedia ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Woaaa...daebak! kau yang memasaknya, Hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada Minseok saat dirinya sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ne. Ayo dimakan Jongin-ah." Ucap Minseok dengan tersenyum.

Luhan yang melihatnya berdecak kesal. "Tsk! Jadi hanya Jongin yang ditawari makan?" Sindirnya. Jongin memang adik sepupu Minseok, tapi sejak kedatangannya ke sini Minseok lebih mementingkan adik sepupunya itu daripada dirinya yang notabene adalah kekasih Minseok. Luhan tidak menyangkal jika ia cemburu.

"Kau juga, Lulu~. Ayo cepat makan." Minseok menaruh piring yang sudah ia isi dengan nasi, ayam dan sayuran di depan Luhan.

"Suapi aku~" Luhan merengek sambil menarik dan menggoyangkan lengan kaos Minseok.

**"****Kenapa tidak dimakan, Sehunnie? Kau tidak suka?" Jongin yang berumur 15 tahun menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih juga melihat masakan yang sengaja ia buat untuk sahabatnya itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Padahal punyanya saja sudah tinggal separuh di dalam kotak makannya.**

**"****Aniya. Aku suka. Sepertinya ini enak." Jawab Sehun.**

**Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kalau enak, kenapa tidak dimakan?" gumamnya.**

**"****Aku ingin kau suapi. Ayo cepat suapi aku." Walaupun kalimat itu diucapkan Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan nada terkesan memerintah, namun tak ayal membuat pipi Jongin dihiasi semburat merah.**

**Jongin mengambil alih kotak makan Sehun, lalu menyuapi Sehun dengan makanan buatannya sendiri.**

**"****Hmm... ini benar-benar enak. Kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku lagi besok, lalu besoknya lagi, besoknya besok besok juga. Ah, pokoknya kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku setiap hari, ne? Tidak boleh menolak." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Jongin juga ikut tersenyum manis di sampingnya.**

"Aku sudah kenyang, Hyung. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dan Minseok.

Luhan menatap pintu dapur yang baru saja dilewati Jongin lalu beralih pada Minseok. Tatapannya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa dengannya?'. Minseok yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda ia tidak mengerti.

* * *

**"****Jongin-ah, gwaenchana?" Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya.**

**"****Aaarrgh! Appo.." Jongin kembali terduduk saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Sepertinya kakinya terinjak ketika ia terjatuh akibat suporter tim basket kampusnya yang berdesak-desakan memasuki gedung olahraga.**

**Hari ini ada pertandingan final basket antara kampusnya dengan kampus sebelah. Jongin datang untuk melihat dan menyemangati tim mereka. Sekaligus menyemangati Sehun yang akan bertanding.**

**Jongin tidak menduga bahwa suporter yang datang akan sebanyak ini. Ia agak sedikit takut jika berada di keramaian seorang diri. Karena jika itu terjadi, ia akan menjadi orang yang agak sedikit linglung seperti tadi. Dan akibatnya, Jongin terjatuh dan kakinya terinjak karena terdesak suporter lainnya. Untung saja ada Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya.**

**Sehun mengalungkan tangan kiri Jongin di pundaknya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kakimu sakit, ya? Apa tadi terinjak?"**

**Jongin meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. "Sepertinya iya, Hunnie."**

**"****Lain kali jangan pergi ke tempat ramai sendirian. Ajaklah temanmu jika aku tidak bisa menemani." Sehun memandang Jongin khawatir. Jongin ini walaupun lebih tua darinya, tapi ia selalu saja ceroboh. Bagaimana jika tadi Sehun tidak melihatnya? Pasti bukan hanya kakinya yang terluka.**

**Karena insiden tadi, Sehun membawa Jongin ke kursi cadangan pemain. Ia sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada pelatihnya agar Jongin boleh duduk di situ. Jongin tidak lagi mempedulikan kakinya yang sakit. Ia sudah larut bersorak bersama suporter yang lain untuk menyemangati tim mereka, terutama Sehun yang saat ini baru saja memberinya kedipan mata setelah berhasil mencetak angka.**

**Jongin menunduk, malu sendiri rasanya. Matanya menatap pergelangan kaki kirinya yang membengkak. Biarlah, ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya ia bersyukur, karena dengan adanya insiden tadi, ia jadi bisa melihat Sehun bermain basket sedekat ini.**

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sedalam apapun Sehun menyakitinya, Jongin tetap tidak bisa membenci Sehun. Jangankan membencinya, berjauhan dengannya seperti ini saja rasanya Jongin hampir mati. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Jongin menatap hamparan awan putih dari jendela pesawat di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu memang sudah berada di pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya—Seoul. Ia sudah bertekad untuk pulang dan menemui Sehun. Menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena sudah menghilang selama satu bulan ini.

Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Baginya, menjadi sahabat dan selalu berada di samping Sehun saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehun terlalu berarti dan berharga di hidupnya untuk dibiarkan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"Jongin? Kau ingin pergi ke mana, Nak? Kau baru saja datang sore tadi." Nyonya Kim menegur anak bungsunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Jongin yang sedang memasang tali pengikat di leher anak anjingnya mendongak. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Eommanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak Mongoo jalan-jalan sebentar, Eomma. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan dengannya."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Geurae. Pakai jaketmu dengan benar. Di luar sana sangat dingin. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ne? Pastikan ponselmu selalu aktif." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Eomma~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Nyonya Kim memutar kedua matanya. "Mana ada orang dewasa yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu? Lagipula, kau akan selalu menjadi jagoan kecil Eomma sampai kapanpun."

"Aiish! Eomma menyebalkan." Jongin berlalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik menghampiri Eommanya.

Chu~

"Saranghae, Eomma." Jongin berlari ke luar rumah setelah mengecup pipi Eommanya. Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Senyuman manis tidak pernah pudar menghiasi parasnya yang cantik meski usianya tidak muda lagi.

* * *

Jongin tersenyum kecil di sepanjang jalan setapak taman. Ia memperhatikan Mongoo yang sedari tadi berlarian kecil di depannya, menuntunnya ke taman ini. Sepertinya Mongoo sedang dalam mood yang baik.

Angin yang berhembus membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Ternyata musim dingin di Seoul jauh lebih mematikan daripada musim dingin yang ia lewati di Beijing.

Jongin mengangkat Mongoo. Menyembunyikan anak anjing berbulu cokelat itu di balik jaket tebalnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun di taman ini.

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna ketika melihat bangunan kuno di tengah taman tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jongin ingat taman ini. Taman ini adalah taman yang sama di mana Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Krystal. Taman ini juga yang menjadi saksi betapa hancurnya hati Jongin saat itu.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Mongoo berjinjit dan menjilat air mata pemiliknya, seolah tidak ingin melihat tuannya menangis. Jongin tersenyum miris pada anak anjingnya itu. Ia memeluk Mongoo erat.

Tepat pada saat itu, butiran salju turun di hadapannya. "Eoh? Salju pertamaku di Seoul tahun ini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jongin melangkah mneghampiri bangku taman di depan bangunan kuno itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Mongoo menjulur-julurkan lidahnya sambil menatap Jongin.

"Waeyo? Kau merindukanku, eum?" Tanya Jongin pada Mongoo. Kalian boleh mengatakan Jongin gila karena berbicara dengan binatang. Jongin tidak akan peduli. Menurutnya, Mongoo itu lebih mengerti perasaannya.

Seakan ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Mongoo menjilati wajah Jongin lagi. Membuat pemuda itu terkikik geli.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Mongoo."

"Jo-jongin..."

Mendengar suara dipanggil, Jongin pun mendongak.

Deg!

Jantungnya berpacu melihat Sehun ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Jongin hanya terdiam menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Ia hanya pergi selama sebulan dan Sehun sudah bertambah tampan saja.

Tapi... apa itu? Kenapa ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sehun? Apa ia sering begadang akhir-akhir ini? Lalu, kenapa tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kurus?

Sebelum Jongin dapat berkata-kata, Sehun sudah membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendapat pelukan tak terduga dari sahabatnya ini. Bahkan Mongoo sampai melompat turun dari pangkuannya.

"Jongin-ah...kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sampingku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin mematung mendengar perkataan Sehun. Detak jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Benarkah Sehun baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Jongin bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Hal itulah meyakinkan Jongin untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. Ya Tuhan, rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Mengetahui Sehun juga mencintainya, lalu saling berpelukan seperti ini hanyalah mimpi Jongin sejak dulu. Mimpi yang Jongin anggap tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Jongin mendengar isakan Sehun walaupun sangat kecil. Apa mungkin Sehun menangis? Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun menangis sebelumnya. Namun, saat merasakan ada yang basah di pundaknya, Jongin segera melepas pelukan mereka.

Benar saja. Mata dan hidung Sehun memerah. Di pipinya juga ada jejak-jejak air mata. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu. Sehun menutup matanya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Jongin di pipinya.

"Kenapa menangis, eum? Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Sehunnie." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia sungguh lega karena ternyata Sehun—orang yang ia cintai diam-diam selama ini—juga mencintainya.

Jongin melihat Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika dirinya menangis tadi.

"Yaksok?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Jongin terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sehun. Ia mengangguk dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kepalanya sudah bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun mengecupi puncak kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Saranghae, Jongie." Sehun berbisik di telinganya.

Pipi Jongin memerah mendengar panggilan sayang Sehun untuknya. Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, "Nado, Sehunnie."

Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama di Seoul, Jongin mendapatkan kembali salju miliknya. Sehunnya. Separuh hatinya yang pergi kini telah kembali dan menyatu.

**The End.**

* * *

**Balasan Review Miracle in December:**

** .7: **yap. betul banget tuh chingu. ini udah bikin ff lagi hehe :)

**eyesmile22: **ahahaha mian chingu. kemarin ide ceritanya udah mentok segitu. ini aku coba bikin yang lebih panjang lagi. semoga kali ini bisa dapet feel-nya ya ^^

** : **hehehe emang cerita Miracle in December itu nyeritain tentang kegalauannya Sehun sih. jadi aku bikin Jongin muncul di akhir doang. nah kalo di ff yang ini centralnya Jongin :)

**Handthome Devil Cadel: **hahaha gomawo chingu. baru pertama kali nih ikut event seperti ini. semoga pada suka sama ff ku :)

**Kamong Jjong: **makasih semangatnya ^^ aku akan berusaha bikin ff yang lain :)

** : **jinjja? aaa jeongmal gomawo. padahal ff itu aku bikin dadakan dan dalam waktu singkat khekhekhe~

**novisaputri09:** sangat apa nih chingu? sangat berantakan kah? hahaha bercanda. makasih ya reviewnya :)

**askasufa**:huhuhu betul banget chingu. semua perasaan cinta itu akan sangat terasa saat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai *alah apaan sih ini* :D

**Jongin48**:waaah gomawo *deep bow bareng Jongin n Sehun* iya dong. ff nya kan emang di bikin semanis dia *lirik Jongin* XD

**jonginisa**:kyaaaa makasih makasih chingu. ini juga bikin ff HunKai lagi kok. aku juga makin cinta sama Jongin *ditendang Sehun* :D

**arihliani**:haduh haduh sampe diabetes gitu hihihi gomawo review-nya :)

**LM90:** iya nih chingu, udah dimulai event-nya. makasih udah mau baca n review ff ku ;)

** .5**:hahaha kurang panjang yah? yang ini udah panjang kan chingu? atau mau yang lebih panjang lagi? hehe

kyaaaaa aku nggak nyangka kalo ff Miracle in December ku bakalan dapet respon yang positif. makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah mau mampir ke ff ku itu. ff yang ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku sama kalian semua. yeay! *loncat-loncat bareng Jongin*

With love,

Kaiko94


End file.
